Tri-Hunter saga: Rayak-Kar
by BadassMC
Summary: The first instalment in the Tri-Hunter saga. A custom built Alliance warship crashes on the planet of Rayak-Kar, leaving the survivors to fend off the planet's abnormally hostile wildlife. Meanwhile, a Turian scout, sent to prospect the planet for colonization, has to depart his ship with no way back after a Cerberus ambush.


**What's up people? BadassMC, here to be overly cocky about decent writing. In this first installment of the** **Tri-Hunter saga, some dudes deal with crazy creatures, and stuff dies. Probably. This is my** **first** **story here, and my first story in general, as I've never written stuff for fun before this. Check out Dancing like Garrus if you want to read the epic writing that my friend wrote. It's pretty great.**

**BadassMC out.**

_Krall_

The Krall are among some of the most dangerous creatures on Rayak-Kar due to their heightened senses and their predatory instincts. The stand approximately four feet tall, with sharp mandibles protruding from their beetle-like heads. Similar to most insects, the Krall have six barbed legs, often used for marking their territory of leaving a path for others to follow.

_M'rakians_

The M'rakian species has not evolved in millennia due to its natural prowess as Rayak-Kar's apex predator. M'rakians can stand anywhere from seven to ten feet in height when it is not reared. Standing strait, a fully grown M'rakian can stand up to sixteen feet tall. M'rakians have small eyes, resulting in poor eyesight. What the creature lacks in one sense, it makes up for in the rest, having a keen sense of smell, sharp hearing, and a sixth sense unique to the species. This unique sense allows it to sense the presence of foreign heat sources, such as prey, fires, or people. M'rakians generally have two large tusks, generally used more for clearing a path than for hunting or protection. M'rakians have large, tombstone teeth, used for knashing and crushing it's food. Their faces also feature a large brow made of thick bone, set in from the creature's mouth. Just above the mouth is a hog-like nose. It's bulky body is layered with a thick leather hide. Put plainly, if you see them, run like hell and hope they don't catch you.

** And now, for the prologue. I hope it portrays the eerie forest type feel I was aiming for.**

It was dark. Not a mild darkness wherein you could still see as well as any day, nor was it a sheet of blackness that absorbed all nearby colour. It was a sort of foggy dark, the kind that put you on edge; makes you wish you had more than a flashlight's limited cone of light to see by.

I stopped this train of thought before it drove me insane instead, focusing on what few of my surroundings I could actually see.

The sky was obscured by what I assumed were the uppermost limbs of the surrounding trees. A pale, haunting light struggled to be seem amongst the many branches above. The trees retained their leaves, despite the light frost that lay upon the ankle-high grass and the slight chill in that lingered in the air. Not just a chill, but a slight sting. I knew that feeling; encountered it before. It was the sting of somewhere else, of foreign air. And yet, despite everything around me, there was no movement. The trees stood still, the grass remained frozen in place, and the wind made a noise quieter than silence. And with that thought, I stood up, turned the flashlight on, and proceeded to walk to my immediate right.

I almost immediately began regretting my decision to move. I had been searching for roughly an hour before it started to become difficult to breath. The air was thinner here than I was used to. This did not, however, stop me. What did stop me was the line of damaged earth that ran perpendicular to the trail I'd left in the grass behind me. I could see no end in either direction, but I figured following it could take me nowhere worse. I climbed down into the smouldering, black dent on the otherwise flat landscape, and began walking to my immediate right.

**And there you go. Let me know what you think, and I'll continue to edit the rough drafts of the first several chapters. I'm out.**

**BadassMC**


End file.
